I Dont Mind
by not4me
Summary: What happends when Jess stays over at the Gilmore house and there is an emergency at the inn, and Lorelai has to leave, leaving Jess and Rory all alone?COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey Y'all! This is my first story so I really hope you like it. I was watching Gilmore Girls one day and I got thinking some "what ifs"! ! He-he  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. dang. all I own is the plot  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
Hold Jess?  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
The two Gilmore Girls walked into Luke's Diner. Talking:  
"I'm telling you, that episode where Clark was having daydreams about Lana was the best! You shouldn't have missed it!"  
"Why didn't you tape it?" Lorelai asked with a concerned, tragic face on. Luke couldn't help but laugh.  
"Coffee ladies?" Luke asked.  
" Maybe he's high?!" "Yeah, either that or he needs a big favor," the two whispered to each other.  
"Well, now that you mention it." Luke trailed off.  
"Nice going Rory!" Lorelai convicted.  
"Don't get you panties in a bunch, lets hear it first," said Rory, glaring at Luke.  
"I am going to be gone for a week and I wanted to ask if you could--- " Luke was cut off by Lorelai.  
"WAIT! You don't have a dog do you? Cause you have seen our back yard, babe, and can tell you---" now she was cut off by Luke, Rory sat thinking, Maybe its just their own little game?  
"---Lorelai I don't have a dog! I was just hopping you could keep Jess for the time being."  
"WAIT! Jess?" Lorelai shrieked. "Did I just hear you correctly?"  
"Oh, come on Mom! It'll be really be fun! We can make him do our errands and do all our chores!" Rory Smirked, Yeah and it'll be fun because it's Jess!  
"FINE! But he will have to sleep on the couch!" Lorelai gave in.  
"GREAT! I'll go tell him." Luke trailed off as he ran up the stairs, two at a time.  
"Thanks for the support!" Lorelai shouted, sarcastically.  
"Sorry," Rory replied, eating another bite of her pancakes. "OOH, last day of school. don't want to be late!"  
Lorelai sighed and drank the rest of her coffee.  
  
A/N: I No this chapter was very short but I think that I had to do a chapter about how they got into Jess coming to their house. Thanks and please review!!! 


	2. FINE!

A/N: I hope you guys read my story!!! Cause if you're not than I am just wasting perfectly good time writing this!!!  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
FINE!!! *Chapter 2*  
  
"He's staying over at your house??" said very angry Dean. He never really liked Jess and Rory was getting very tired of it.  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that Dean?" Rory secretly hoped he would say yes.  
"YES, AS A MATTER OF FACT I DO! Ever since he came to this town he has been trying to take you away from me!" Dean got up and paced to let go of some steam.  
"DEAN, HE'S MY FRIEND! I hate that whenever you see us together you get in to jealous mode!" Rory shot back at him.  
"Rory, I see it in his eyes! I know guys like Jess! All they want to do is get into your pants!"  
"You don't know Jess, Dean! And if you can't accept him the way I do then this relationship is over!"  
"FINE!!!"  
"FINE!!!"  
They both walked away in separate ways. Rory, in one hand kind of regreted what she had done, but on the other hand, she liked being single, she liked being able to talk to Jess and not worrying if Dean saw them. Dean fully didn't like this idea. He felt like hitting someone and that someone he meant Jess. **************************************************************************** *** Rory went home. When she got in the door she was shocked at what she saw.  
"Jess?"  
"Rory, I'm glad you remembered my name.  
"Huh?" Rory zoned out.  
"Never mind," he didn't feel like repeating his self.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Um. I am visiting here remember?" Jess stressed out the word "visiting."  
Great, Dean's really going to--- wait why am I thinking about Dean? He was always too protective if you ask me. I just want to have some fun.  
"Hey, um. I am going to this concert and I was going to take Lane but her and her mom are visiting Korea and so I am wondering if you would like to go with me?" she said this all in one breath.  
"Sure."  
  
After the concert  
  
"Huh. That was certainly interesting," Jess said raising one eyebrow. "I never knew you were into that kind of music.  
"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me," Rory replied, hinting something but she didn't know quite what.  
"Huh."  
There's a note on the table and they both read it at the same time:  
Hey you two, um. there are burgers in the microwave and Chinese in the fridge.  
Lorelai  
"Huh." Jess said walking over to the microwave. "What do you want?"  
"Chinese," she replied.  
  
The next morning  
  
Another note? Rory thought reading it. It said something about staying over at Sookie's place and wondering if we'll be alright, and calling her tonight.  
Great. Two days alone with Jess. Wonder what will happen. 


	3. Huh

A/N: I really hope someone reads this.. I have NO reviews so far. --- means Rory's thoughts and * means Jess's thoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Huh Chapter 3  
  
"Rory?" Jess couldn't find Rory anywhere.  
"In the shower, be out in a second," Rory shouted.  
"Huh."  
Rory dried off and was listening to her music for a bit  
--- Maybe I will go to the bridge today. since we have no school for TWO WEEKS, BABY!! Wonder if Jess will come with?--- Rory thought.  
"Rory, are you okay? You've been in there for a while, now," Jess was concerned.  
"Yeah I'm fine, hey, do you wanna go to the bride today, I'm kind of in that mood," Rory really wanted him to say yes.  
"Huh, sure, now can I take my shower?" Jess stressed the word "now."  
"Um. sure, sorry."  
--- Damn It!! I don't have any clean clothes!!! Guess I am going to have to go out in my towel. oh GOSH!!! Jess is out there!!!---  
Rory walked out and froze when Jess was right across the doorway playing the hand held, traveling Othello.  
Jess looked at Rory, checking her out, but only for a little while.  
"Huh. ok can you, um. move so that I can get in?" He felt a little weird seeing Rory in a towel. ** WOW**  
"Um. sure." Rory felt really embarrassed.  
---God! Why did he have to be right there?---  
  
at the bridge  
"So." Rory didn't know what to start the conversation with.  
"Nice bod," he joked.  
Rory felt really embarrassed. She started blushing.  
"Rory, don't feel embarrassed," Jess felt a little uncomfortable when Rory started coming into him.  
---Oh GOSH, I'm free and I want to kiss Jess, I've wanted to kiss him ever since Sookie's wedding.---  
They both came in and their lips touched slightly. *WOW* ---WOW--- They parted and looked at each other and came in again. This time Jess deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue half way down her throat, so to speak. They just sat there, kissing, like ducks. 


	4. Jacuzzi

A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for all of your emails. they really helped. I am going to make the chapters longer and more interesting. Thanks for all of your encouragement. it really helped. As I think I mentioned before. this is my first story (BUT NOT MY LAST!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!) Thanks again. not4me  
  
*Chapter 4* Shower and Jacuzzi *Chapter4*  
  
They walked back holding hands, after kissing at the bridge for who knows how long. Both of their lips were swollen and chapped.  
"So, we should do that again sometime, wink, wink, hint, hint, nudge, nudge," Rory pointed out.  
"I'm sure we will," Jess whispered in her ear so that only she could hear.  
  
Halfway to home, Jess pretended to yawn so that he could put his hand on her shoulder.  
"You don't have to use lines with me Jess," Rory pointed out. "Let's try this again," she commanded, taking Jess's hand and putting it to his side.  
Jess put his left hand on her lower back and followed up to her shoulder. Rory felt chills as his hand went up her spine. ***God, she smells good! *** She pulls closer into him, and then a song pops into her head: ---I'm falling into you, this dream could come true, and it feels so good, falling into you---  
"Hmm, Celine Dion," Rory thought out loud.  
"Huh. Uh, what?" Jess realized that he really didn't know what he meant.  
"Oh, nothing important," she moved in to kiss Jess, not realizing that they were walking right in front of Doose's Market. Their lips touched, and there was Dean, just staring, his heart breaking. The couple walked on, still not noticing Dean.  
When they finally reached the house, it was getting late.  
"Um. Jess, I don't really want to take a shower tomorrow morning, so I'm going to take one right now if you don't mind." Rory said.  
"As long as you promise to come out in that towel again," he joked. He smirked that famous smirk.  
"Sure, that'll happen," she joked, sarcastically.  
She went in the bathroom purposely not bringing any clothes. She twisted the knobs for the shower. While waiting for it to get hot, she undressed. When it was finally hot, she got in. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jess went to their Jacuzzi and turned it on, so that it would be hot by the time Rory got in the shower. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Rory was conscious and found that the shower was still running. But the water was freezing.  
"Mmm, cold," she whispered.  
"Yeah, you um. fell asleep."  
She immediately noticed that the voice she had just heard was Jess's.  
  
"How did I fall asleep? I have never fallen asleep in the shower. What time is it?" Rory babbled.  
"You did fall asleep and it's right now. 1:50."  
"AM?"  
"Mmhmm, hey um do you wanna, maybe go in the jacuzzi for a while?"  
"Jess, its two o'clock in the morning!" she stressed the word morning, "but sure, I guess."  
"OK. Do you want me to get out or do you mind?"  
"Know what? I don't mind," she said smirking, "but can you get me a towel, please?"  
"Sure."  
She dried off and got out of the shower. She didn't feel that much embarrassed right now because she and him are an item, or are they? She didn't know and she was going to ask him.  
She walked out of the bathroom and put on her suit, as Jess did the same.  
"Jess are you ready?" Rory shouted.  
"Yeah."  
"Meet you in the living room?"  
"Sure."  
They both went in the living room. ---Look at those abs! Woo woo! --- Jess had claimed that his towel was already out there. Rory had her towel wrapped around her chest. Jess held his arm out, motioning for her to go first. They went down the path around the house that led to the back yard.  
"Oh my god, Jess!" Rory exclaimed, speechless. She had a look on her face that read "you shouldn't have."  
All around the jacuzzi, were candles lit, and right by the jacuzzi lay a thermos of hot coffee, and 2 mugs.  
Rory takes off her towel and sets it right next to his. *** silence***  
"Are you going to get in here or what?" Rory snapped Jess out of his. "trance." Jess got in and held his breath at the temperature.  
"Wow, this is really warm, how'd you get it this warm?" Rory asked.  
"Mm, I turned it on when you got in the shower."  
--- Oh my goodness! How'd he do all this? ---  
*** Guess she likes it then! ***  
Rory walked/swam over to him, and hugged him. Jess hugged her back, and when they both were done with their embrace, Rory lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
"Jess, this is beautiful! But there is something I gotta ask you." she trailed off.  
"Yeah, Rory."  
"Are we together?"  
"Do you want to be?"  
She lifted her head and faced him, and came in for a kiss. When their lips touched, Jess put his hands on her waist. Rory returned the gesture by rubbing slightly, the back of his neck. They deepened the kiss, and Jess started to pull on Rory's bikini top straps. A/N: Hey you guy's! I tried to make this chapter longer.  
Smile1- thanks for your suggestions and I promise to use most of them except the one to rewrite the chapters.  
Whats-shakin-bacon- I will try to get that block off if I knew how.  
Milo12- thanks  
Gabi- thanks I'll work on that  
Cra-z8- I will  
RorynJess4evar- I know she shouldn't care!  
Smile1- I love your story "and the crowd goes wild" but you have to write another chapter soon!!! 


	5. Bridge

A/N: ok. I have no idea what to write here so. just read.  
  
This is what I should have put in the last chapter.  
  
"Mm, Jess, what are we doing?" Rory said pulling away.  
"This," Jess started kissing her neck, softly. This time Rory gave in.  
  
*Chapter 5* The bridge *Chapter 5*  
  
Rory awoke 2 hours after on top of Jess. She looked herself over. --- Oh god, I'm confuzzed! --- She got out, got her towel, went in the house got a piece of paper and a pen, wrote a note, and was out of there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jess awoke 2 hours after that and looked around. **Is some thing missing here?**  
  
He looked around and found a note on the thermos. It read:  
  
Hey Jess,  
Mm, I got up at four and needed to clear my mind. Don't take me wrong I don't regret it. I just need to be alone for a few hours. By the time you get up, my mind will be clear and you can come find me. if you know where I am. but if you don't then just wait till I come bake home.  
  
Rory P.S. I love you, Jess.  
  
He looked at his watch and saw that it was 6. He quickly got dressed and ran out the door.  
  
Jess approached the bridge to find Rory laying with a towel wrapped around her chest and her legs dangling over.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked.  
  
"Mm, mm" she replied shaking her head.  
  
Jess sat and combed her hair with the brush he had brought. "oh, my god you must be freezing! Here," he said taking of his coat. He helped her put it on over her towel, that she had nothing under.  
  
"are you mad?"  
  
"of course I'm not mad, Rory" he said with those puppy dog eyes.  
  
Rory leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips and they hugged.  
  
"oh Rory?" he said not loosening his grip.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"I love you, too,"  
  
They walked to their house not long after that, so that no one would see Rory in her towel.  
  
When they got home they called Lorelai at the inn and said "Hi" then Rory got dressed and asked, "Hey do you want to rent a movie? I am thinking of getting one."  
  
"Hmm, let me go with you!"  
  
"alright then."  
  
Rory blow dried her hair (so that she wouldn't be more cold then it was out side), and they were on their way to the movie store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chicago's a good movie!" Rory exclaimed as Jess raised one eyebrow. "It is!"  
  
"How bout this?" he said holding up The Borne Identity.  
  
"Oh yeah! I love that one!!"  
  
"Ok then its settled."  
  
They walked over to the counter. " Is this all?" the worker said.  
  
"Mm hmm"  
  
"That'll be $2.59" Rory starts reaching for her pocket and Jess grabs her hand with his left hand and with his right, he reached for his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "My treat" Rory nodded her head. They walked back holding hands. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I had money."  
  
"Didn't I just say "my treat"?"  
  
"well, yah but-" Jess pulled her in to peck her lips.  
  
"Did I prove my point?" Jess asked.  
  
"Definitely"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ::.Gilmore Residence.::  
  
"I'm going to change into some sweats" Rory said as soon as they walked in the door. It was about 10 o'clock am. "Rade the fridge for anything you want."  
  
Rory walked in her room, not looking around, and closing the door. She took off her pants and began looking in her dresser when someone whispered in her ear, "Surprised?"  
  
She turned around startled," Dean? What are you doing here?"  
  
" oh I think you have something of mine."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Mm hmm," he came so close to her. She could smell beer in his breath.  
  
"No, I gave everything of yours back," Rory panicked.  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"you" 


	6. BOOM

A/N: thanks for all you guys' reviews.  
  
*Chapter 6* BOOM *Chapter 6*  
  
Rory started backward to get away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly," Rory started going toward the door.  
  
No, I don't think so," drunk Dean stated as he stepped in front of her. "Now you already have your pants off so that is less work for me to do."  
  
"Um Jess is in the kitchen." Rory said as she finally got free of his grasp.  
  
"Whoa, where are you goin'?" he grabbed her shoulder too tight for her to get out of it. --- Maybe I could out whit him---  
  
"Oh, I was just going to tell Jess that I was going to be a while longer,"  
  
"(chuckles) Do you really think that that is going to work? I am not stupid," Dean pulled her close and pulled her hair so that her face was up. He kissed her forcefully.  
  
"Now that wasn't so-"  
  
"JESS!"  
  
"you son of a bitch!" Jess ran in just in time to see Dean slap her. Jess walked up to him (his back was facing the door) and tapped on his shoulder. Just as he turned around, Jess took his fist and hit him square in the nose.  
  
Right then, Dean's nose started bleeding. Dean punched Jess in the stomach. Rory still lying where she fell when Dean slapped her, knocked out.  
  
The two fought for a moment and Rory became conscious, and stood up.  
  
Rory opened up the drawer by the bed and pulled out a knife she put there for emergencies.  
  
"DEAN!" Rory shouted loud enough to get both of the guys' attention. "Get out of my house, and never come back again. If you even come close to me then I will get a restraining order."  
  
Dean walked toward the door as if he were going to leave. But suddenly he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun. The two did not see this. Dean turned around suddenly and pointed the gun at Jess.  
  
Rory immediately started to tear and whispered "no". The gun fired and Rory stepped in front of Jess.  
  
"No Ror-" It was too late, Jess couldn't take her out of the way. The bullet hit her on the right side of the bottom of her stomach.  
  
She was shot back into Jess's arms. In no time Dean had left.  
  
"Rory are you all right ? Please say something!" Jess said, lying her on the ground, tapping her face to wake her up.  
  
Rory was panting, "Call the. hospital Jess," was all she could get out before she passed out. Jess raced to the phone.  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
"Mm," Rory woke up, confuzzed.  
  
"Rory, are you awake?" Jess was sitting by her side.  
  
"What happened"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"I remember Dean was in my room."  
  
Jess pointed at her waist.  
  
Rory continued, "Oh my gosh, that hurts really, really, bad. OOO know I remember."  
  
"Rory, why did you dodge that bullet? I could have taken it. You shouldn't have."  
  
"Jess, I love you, I wanted to."  
  
"But you shou-" Rory put her hand over his mouth to stop him from going any further.  
  
"I would kiss you right now but my waist-" Rory was cut off by Jess's lips.  
  
"-Thanks."  
  
"Well, your welcome," he said sitting back down.  
  
"Hey can you hand me my cell?"  
  
"Mm hmm" he nodded.  
  
~On the Phone~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mm, hi mom," Rory ached out.  
  
"Hey sweets! Whats up?"  
  
"Um. well I am in the hospital."  
  
"WHAT? Why? Did Jess put you there again?"  
  
"MOM! I am in the hospital, I got shot-"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"MOM! Dean shot me."  
  
"WHAT? I'll bee there in a minute."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Bye Hun."  
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
"Hi, can you give me the room number of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, please?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Miss, are you family?"  
  
"Yes, I am her mother."  
  
"Room 342 ma'am," Said the nice woman at the counter at the entrance.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lorelai got to Rory's room, she saw Jess and her daughter talking. She decided to stay out a little and watch them from the window.  
  
~ In the room ~  
  
"I still say that that is not the point," Rory said trying to persuade him.  
  
"The Catcher and the Rye didn't have anything to do with the story." (* a/n I don't know if it does or doesn't but I needed something for them to fight over*)  
  
Jess got up and kissed Rory, Lorelai was shocked.  
  
"Did I prove my point?" Jess asked.  
  
"Clear as crystal," Rory laughed as Lorelai came in.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that something DEFINATLY happened while I was gone." Lorelai said. (She was referring to the shot) "How are you hun? And how did this happen? And where-"  
  
"Mom I will tell you the whole story." she continued, telling her mother everything starting from the moment she left to the "incident", but purposely leaving out the previous night.  
  
"Wow," Lorelai said as Rory finished.  
  
"Yeah," was all that Jess could say.  
  
"God this hurts!"  
  
"Well hunny it's a shot!"  
  
"Thanks for the news flash!"  
  
"I am going to go on a coffee hunt. want any thing?" when the two said no she left,  
  
~ 2 minutes later ~  
  
A nurse came in. "You are doing very well, Ms. Gilmore. The bullot wasn't very far so it didn't affect the baby-"  
  
"BABY?" the couple asked in unison.  
  
"You do know that you are pregnant?"  
  
"No in fact I didn't."  
  
"You have been for a few months. (silence). well anyway. we got the bullet out clear when we got to your house."  
  
The nurse walked out leaving Jess and Rory alone. 


	7. NOTE!

Authors note:  
  
I'm sorry I have the chapters all written out but I just need to type them. give me a week. thanks!  
  
~McKenzie 


	8. Help?

A/N: X-identaty: you will find out in this chapter... well in the next paragraph acually... and SMILE1 um there are a lot of big words in there but I think I got it... thankyou... JENAMARIANO I am glad you like it... POPI I am glad you like it...  
  
*Chapter 7* KISSES *Chapter 7*  
  
"Months?" Jess asked. "Maybe she got it wrong... I'll go ask her..." Jess got up. Rory took his hand to stop him.  
  
"Our 1 year anniversary... I didn't want to... he made me... he said if I told any one... it would hurt real bad..." Rory started tearing, and then hid her face while she cried.  
  
Right then, Lorelai came in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened? Is it the pain?" she said.  
  
"Lorelai, it's not the pain," Jess spoke up, while he stood. "Ror? Do you want me to tell her?"  
  
Rory shook her head, and then turned back so that she faced both of them. "Mom I'm pregnant." Rory couldn't help the tears stream from her eyes.  
  
Lorelai looked over to Jess and said, "Yours?" while pointing at him.  
  
"Me... oh, no," replied Jess.  
  
"Then who's is it?"  
  
"Mine," Dean said. He was sitting across hearing their every word, watching their every move. He got up and stood at the door frame.  
  
"Don't you dare come near me you bastard," Rory spat out.  
  
"Look Rory I didn't-"  
  
"No, you look, she asked you to get out, now go!" Lorelai said.  
  
"No, I wanna talk to Rory alone!" Dean shouted.  
  
"God, Dean do you think I even like being in the same building as you?" Rory asked.  
  
"Rory I was drunk you gotta believe me-"  
  
"Dean, I'm going to ask you one more time, then I am calling security... Leave me alone!" Rory cried.  
  
"You're going to pay for this, Rory," Dean said as he left the room.  
  
~1hour later~  
  
A doctor walks in and says, "You are doing quite well but we are going to have to keep you in here for a week and a half at the least."  
  
"Thank you very much." Rory said.  
  
"You're welcome. Are you to spending the night?" pointing at Lorelai and Jess.  
  
"OH! I have to call Sookie and tell her I cant make it-" Lorelai got cut off.  
  
"Yes, Mom! Go! I'll be fine..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rory gave her a face. "Ok, if you say so..." Lorelai said, uncertain. "Jess, you could go to the house or stay here."  
  
"I'll stay here, if it's alright with both of you," Jess answered.  
  
After the Gilmore girls said it was, Lorelai left for Sookie's.  
  
"You didn't have to stay with me, Jess..." Rory said  
  
"I love you, I wanted to..." he kissed Rory goodnight, and sat back down. In no time the couple was asleep.  
  
~ The next morning ~  
  
Rory woke up, with tons of people in the room.  
  
"They were here when I woke up too," said Jess, noticing right away that she was awake.  
  
"Hey honey......... how you doing......... " Rory only heard bits and pieces of what the crowd said.  
  
Rory turned her head to Jess, and mouthed 'Help.'  
  
Jess shrugged, and Rory started to give up hope, then she yelled, "Hey!" and got their attention, "I am really tired, and I want to go back to bed, so will you PLEASE let me," she asked.  
  
They all left, except for Jess, and Rory went back to sleep.  
  
A/N: I need help! I don't know what to put in the next chapter! Give me your ideas and I will use them because I am DESPRITE! Thanks! Review! 


	9. Help!

A/N: this chapter belongs to michelle22.... Thanks for helping!  
  
Chapter 8- News  
  
::.Gilmore Residence- 1 and a half weeks later.::  
  
"Uh... HOME!" she managed to get out of the car. She didn't have to have those crutches, or a wheelchair anymore.  
  
She found Jess on the stairs with coffee. She walked up to him, and took the coffee, "Thanks, I need it."  
  
"Yeah, no problem, when Luke got back, and heard about you, and about Dean missing, he almost blew a fuse!" now he realized bringing up Dean wasn't a very good idea. "Mm, sorry for bringing..."  
  
"Um, I'm fine. Really..." she said, but she was still scared that he would come back. She heard in the hospital that after their little "chat" he had fled.  
  
"Alright, do you need help up the stairs?" he would do anything to help her.  
  
"No, let me do it," she needed to prove to him, to herself, that she was fine. She took one step, and it hurt......... bad.  
  
"Alright, here we go," Jess said as he stood up and helped her with walking up the steps. When they got to the top, he kissed her.  
  
"Hi," she said when the pulled away.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai was on the bottom step watching them.  
  
They all entered the house.  
  
~A Week Later ~  
  
"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Jess asked. Him and Rory just finished watching a movie.  
  
"Nah, go ahead."  
  
Jess got up and walked to the bathroom. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Rory said to no one.  
  
She got up and walked to the door, and opened it.  
  
"Told you, you would pay," Dean said.  
  
She ran away from him, as he followed. She ran up the stairs, as did he.  
  
2/3 the way up, he caught up to her, but waited to catch her till the top. They reached the top and he took her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall, choking her.  
  
"Stop it, Dean, stop!" she couldn't speak above a whisper, due to no air.  
  
He kneed her in the stomach, and let her fall to the floor. He kept kicking her in the gut, but didn't know Jess was in the bathroom, or in the house.  
  
A/N: GOSH! I AM ON THE EDGE OF MY CHAIR ON THIS ONE! 


	10. Baby

A/N: I totally messed up this story, so I am going to end it. Sorry! Thanks to michelle22!  
  
Chapter 10- Baby  
  
Jess walked into the room, and then heard sobbing from upstairs. He thought he should go and see what was going on. He was on the ½ way mark, when Rory was pushed down the stairs, and into his arms. He didn't know what to do.  
  
So he went and sat her on the couch, whispering in her ear, "Call the police."  
  
He went up to Dean, and punched him, once again, in the nose. Then he said, "Stay away from her you jackass, but you shouldn't have trouble with that since you will be spending your time in a jail sell, will you?"  
  
But Dean got up, and out the door, not saying a word. Jess went over to the crying Rory, cuddled in a ball.  
  
"Did you call the police?" he asked, sitting next to her, and comforted her while she nodded and cried.  
  
20 minutes later, the police had already come and gone, and they were going out and looking for him.  
  
Lorelai had been phoned, and she was on her way.  
  
Then Rory thought of something.  
  
"Jess... the baby."  
  
Jess's eyes widened. "When your mom get here we'll go check it out, ok?"  
  
~Doctors~  
  
They were all in the room, Rory, Jess, Lorelai, and the doctor. "Well Miss Gilmore, you are very healthy, but your bones had some minor fractions, you will be here overnight, so that we can check them out, ok?" the doctor confirmed.  
  
"And what about my baby?" Rory clenched her teeth.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, well, when your bones-"  
  
"Cut the shit! Just tell me God damnit!" Rory got impatient.  
  
"Due to this... your baby could no longer live. I'm... sorry."  
  
A single tear ran down Rory's cheek.  
  
'No,' Rory thought, 'this is a dream. I am going to wake up now.'  
  
And she did.  
  
She woke up.  
  
She was still in the hospital bed, next to Jess. Who, at this time, was reading a book, but then noticed she was awake.  
  
Rory saw sweat on his forehead. 'Huh.' She thought.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said back.  
  
"I, uh, I've done a lot of thinking."  
  
"Well, I hope so."  
  
"Ha, yeah, um, and I, uh," Jess got down on one knee. Rory looked starfished. "Rory will you marry me?"  
  
Rory started tearing.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!  
  
A/N: That was the last chapter! Think whatever you want. I don't want to deal with bad reviews that say "she should have done this, and she should have done that." So yah. Starfished means that you are very confused. So yah that was it. Hoped you liked it!  
  
~Lori 


End file.
